


Smokey Kisses

by FatCheeksMochi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada being bad boy, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, don't do smoke kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatCheeksMochi/pseuds/FatCheeksMochi
Summary: Canada thought he would have time to relax with his smoking. That was until America decided to appear.





	Smokey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as RP with a friend! Since we couldn't stop thinking about Canada smoking...
> 
> Converted into a fic and all fixed. Hope you enjoy! Especially Canada's bad boy self...

Canada sighed softly as he fixed his stack of papers, neatly as possible before putting it in the black briefcase with a frown on his face. The meeting had been exactly the way he expected: screaming, useless ideas mixing with good ones, and of course, very often fighting that last him for a month or two. Canada walked out of the room with a tired feet. He could easily hear America’s laughter when he went in the opposite direction. His stomach clenching, he didn’t feel hungry. He had a thought about going back to his hotel room during the meeting. The urge was still there, being strong as ever. Germany wouldn’t notice if he didn’t come back. None of nations would say anything about his absence, anyway.

With his frown still presented on his face, Canada settled to sneak into the closest open balcony, walking to the concrete rail to look down at the city. Paris was the same as always, with busy crowds scattering and cars honking. Watching how many people doing their ways with his lazy and irritated eyes, being invisible could be a blessing and a curse sometimes. He made sure that no one would notice him there and relaxed a bit. Sighing and setting his briefcase down, he took out a pack of cigarettes he had brought the day before he got in Paris. French ones weren’t his favorite kin, but it would do the favor until he went back to his home. He had forgotten to bring extra when he packed, or Kumaruji had thrown the package away while he wasn’t looking. Again.

Taking one of the few left, he put it on his mouth as he took out the gray steel lighter from his pocket and swiftly lit it up, sucking a breath in. He felt the nicotine slowly making its way down his throat and lungs.

Canada relaxed more as he continued smoking lazily, taking his cigarette between his fingers and blowing the soft puff out of his mouth. He watched that smoke went towards the sunny sky before looking down. He tried to make figures while listening to the busy city. It was the perfect mix for his smoking session. He had missed it since the first day in France, the feeling of stress and irritation building up in his body from the moment he stepped into the conference room that day. Listening to some of their half-ass ideas and promptly being ignored wasn’t helping his mood either.

He sighed heavily. He desperately wanted to go home and cook some pancakes for himself, snuggling on his sofa while watching his favorite hockey team match on the television.

“M-Matthew?”

Jolting at his name being called, he sharply turned around to see America standing still at the entrance of the balcony, his sky blue eyes widening as the sun and his skin looking so pale than he thought. Canada blinked slowly at him before he sighed out of relief, the tension that had come lifting off from his shoulders.

“It’s only you,” Canada mumbled, feeling annoyed. One of his eyebrows raised in a silent question to know why he was here.

America stayed quiet for a moment, watching him when he moved the cigarette to his mouth and breathed in before exhaled slowly. His eyes followed the smoke that came out from his mouth until it disappeared, moving back to focus on him again. His cheeks were painted with a shade of red. Canada blinked.

“Matthew!” America hissed like a mother scolding her child, “You’re smoking?”

Canada blinked again and looked down to his cigarette that was between his forefinger and middle finger before he looked back to him, his expression changing to a slightly confused yet amused by his reaction.

“Yeah, what about it?” Canada didn’t see what was the deal about smoking. Was there something wrong with it?

“‘What about it’?!” America almost shrieked, keeping his voice down to avoid bringing unneeded distraction, “Dude, you can’t smoke. That’s bad for your health!”

After he said that, he moved past the balcony door and closed it behind him for the privacy. Canada simply rolled his eyes. Bad for him? Of course, America had decided that, one of his few bad habits, was bad for him. He turned around to at the city again, outright giving him the cold shoulder. There was no point in talking with him in this conversation. He could easily refute it, anyway. With the fact that America had worse habits than his.

“Don’t ignore me!” Canada grimaced at America’s whining, turning his mouth to upside down frown, “Haven’t you heard the side effect of smoking? It’s said that it gives you lung cancer! I don’t want to see you having that!”

“I don’t see how’s this your business about my smoking. I could say the same about your bad eating habits,” Canada murmured yet loud enough for America to hear. He gasped offended.

“Take that back!”

Canada took an inhale of the cigarette, enjoying the mint flavor in his tongue before releasing. He really wanted to enjoy his smoke before coming back inside for another round of pointless meetings. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with America, out of all people. His North American neighbor could be a hassle, more annoying than England during the colonial times sometimes.

“We’re countries, Al,” Canada answered with a soft tone to assure, using his human name as he looked over his shoulder, “I’m not going to get cancer. Russia is still alive after drinking all that vodka, right?”

America’s lips shut tightly in a thin, pale line as he glared at him. Canada gave him an unimpressed look as a response. Why he was so worked up about it? It was just a cigarette. America had seen the others smoking yet he didn’t seem to mind them. Hell, France had smoked in front of them multiple times and he hadn’t said a thing to him. It made no sense to Canada.

“How can you know?” America finally spoke in the silent atmosphere, “And Russki is insane, anyway! Of course, vodka does nothing to him. His body is made of alcohol, you know!”

Canada shrugged, not caring about Russia now, “Drop it, Al. I’ve been doing this for a while now, and I’m perfectly fine.”

He knew he made a mistake to say that when America’s frown went deeper than the hole.

“A while? Wait, how long have you smoke?” 

Canada shrugged again, “Around fifty years, I believe.”

He wasn’t completely sure why he had decided to try it. He could barely remember the first time he had taken from France to smoke, the strong taste of bitterness going through his tongue and coughing when it felt like his lungs were trying to escape his pitiful attempt of smoking. France laughed at his first reaction and smacked his back with force, making him stumbled forward while tried to regain his breathing.

“Fifty years?!” America exclaimed in disbelief. Canada cringed at his loud behavior and sighed, flicking his cigarette to watch the burnt ashes brushing away with the wind.

“Really, Al. I’m fine. You can see me breathing just fine. You have heard me breathing before just fine,” Canada gave him an obvious look, making the other blushed at the double meaning in his words.

“N-no way, how come I never seen you smoking before? I’m your-,” America gritted his teeth as he fumbled with his words, “Friend, country neighbor! I’m supposed to watch your health and protect you from those evil fiends!”

Canada stared blankly at him. Evil fiends… Protect? Suddenly, he felt the laughter bubbling up in his throat, quickly covering his mouth with his free hand as an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Though, his shoulders were shaking where America could easily see it. It couldn’t be helped. Why he was so adorable at the weirdest times?

America was obviously not amused as he watched him trying to control himself.

“Honestly, it’s fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to me,” Canada moved away from the rail and walked a bit closer to the other who was standing in the middle of the balcony with his arms crossed and his face full of wrinkles. Canada should rub those to smooth his soft skin if he could. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure, you do,” America whispered, looking down out of his sadness. Something that would make anybody out of guilt when he became like this.

But Canada knew what he was doing perfectly well. Those pouts and the puppy eyes he kept giving to him were easily fooled. He didn’t want to get scolded by America. England had already done that long ago. With a sigh, he took a long drag of his cigarette before he let out. America stared at that smoke.

“This is why I don’t smoke around you. I don’t even smoke that much, to be honest,” Canada sighed as he tapped his stick to sprinkle the ashes, “I know you’re worried for me. That means a lot, but…”

Canada was getting tired of this conversation.

He watched America increasing his pout, his eyes showing a clear disappointment towards him. He might have expected him to jump on him, begging him to save him from those disgusting sticks of nicotine. Praising him afterwards as he hugged and thanked him for saving his life.

Sometimes, America could be way easy to read.

“But I’m the hero! I have to protect you. Whenever you like it or not,” America said sternly, his disappointment turning fast into stubbornness.

Canada shook his head, trying to dismiss, “Al, I told you-”

“No!” America cut his words off and tried to get closer with a stomp, his hand reaching to his cigarette. Canada was deadly sure that he would crush it with his superpower. “I have to! It’s for your own health!”

His eyes narrowed, lifting his arm away from America. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? Having someone nagging him about his doings like America was doing was getting to him, feeling too annoyed. Was the smoking so bad for America that he couldn’t deal seeing him doing it? Canada had enough as he grabbed his wrist to move out of the reach from his nearly finished cigarette.

“Fuck off, Alfred,” Canada growled, America’s eyes widening to his swear. He tried to pry his grasp, but Canada squeezed his wrist a bit tighter than the usual, “My health is fine, okay? I understand you’re worried, but this is not the time to talk about it!”

“But Mattie, you cursed!” Canada frowned at America’s accusation. It wasn’t his first time he swore or snapped in front of him yet he was acting like he had broken some unspoken law. “That damn smoke is doing that to you! I don’t like it at all!”

“Oh, for fuck sake,” Canada released his hand as he stepped closer to America, scowling, “Cigarette is not doing anything!”

“Yes, it is! You’re not yourself!” America exclaimed, staring at the cigarette with burning hatred Canada hadn’t seen it since the Cold War days, “I knew something like this would happen if you smoke! I was so proud when I told that old man England that you weren’t like France and then-!”

“So, that’s what it’s all about.”

He should have known. America liked to boast about their relationship and how kind he was in comparison to the others, despite the fact that he always forgot about his existence. Today might be one of those days when America remembered him. Canada himself didn’t understand why he did those. America looked away, his cheeks slightly red in shame. Canada sighed, shaking his head. All the will to argue left his body.

“You know, j-just because I’m shy and quiet doesn’t mean I’m an innocent person who had done nothing wrong,” Canada explained. They both knew this. Neither was fully innocent.

“Still! I don’t think you should smoke. It’s bad for you,” America remained stubborn, “Plus, there’s no benefits to smoking!”

Benefits? 

“Benefits…?” Canada murmured the word. An idea suddenly popped in his head, causing him to smile, “You’re mistaken. There’s one benefit to this.”

America scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, right. What’s this ‘so called’ benefit? You dying on my watch?”

Canada chuckled a little and shook his head, moving closer until their chests nearly touching each other. His smile slowly increased when he saw the confusion sparked in his blue eyes.

“This.”

With lightning speed, he slipped behind America’s head with his free hand and firmly held by the neck before slamming his lips into the soft ones of his.

He watched how he reacted, seeing the shock emotion appearing over his face. He could feel his body getting tense. He decided to move roughly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss since he knew he wouldn’t have time to do more before America could stop him. It felt like the kiss had been longer than normal until America finally snapped out of his shock and pushed him off roughly. Canada scowled a bit at the lack of the warm lips. He was enjoying it, something he had wanted to do for years now.

“What-,” America’s breathing was harsh and low, trying to get himself in control, “What the hell are you doing by kissing me?!”

Canada said nothing, watching him silently when America continued to steam off. He placed his almost run-out cigarette in his mouth. The tip lit up in a faint orange as he inhaled it. 

He saw how the way his cheeks burned more with shades of red color, knowing America had watching him smoking again. Smirking softly, his eyes went to his mouth. America was trying to talk to him, but Canada wasn’t paying attention to it as he focused on the movement of his mouth.

He inhaled a bit more before he dropped it to the ground, stomping on it hard. America frowned at that.

“Hey, are you even listening to me-”

Canada rolled his eyes and grabbed both sides of his head to kiss again, letting the smoke he had inhaled went through his mouth as he forced America’s mouth opened with his tongue. When successfully pried it open, he slipped in and caressed, enjoying the flavor of a burger that was surrounding on the walls of his mouth. He could hear America moaning softly, his body slowly stopped struggling as his hands taking a fist of his suit jacket to get closer. Their bodies flushed against each other. Canada’s fingers tangled in the golden locks, enjoying how soft it was.

He should have done this earlier, instead of fighting against him.

Soon enough, Canada stopped the kiss, peeling himself off to breathe. America coughed, one of his hands moving to wipe the saliva from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were half-lid and dazed. Canada chuckled at the sight.

“You finally shut up, eh?”

America looked so delectable and lost in thought, his hand touching his heart while biting his lower lip. Canada liked that look on him. It was something not everyone could see, something only him knew existed right now.

“W-what… did you…?” America trailed off, his eyes were unfocused and filled with confusion.

“I was just showing you the benefit of a smokey kiss,” Canada pecked him on the lips, chuckling when America tried to follow and make the kiss longer yet tensed, “Relax, Al. Enjoy this…”

Canada kissed him once again, his lips moving lazily around his as they enjoyed every second of the kiss. America shuddered but relaxed, a sigh escaping his lips. His hands moved to hook around Canada by the neck, shyly licking his lips to ask for entrance. Canada smiled and parted his mouth opened to let America devoured in with a groan, feeling a shiver ran down his spine.

It was like America wanted to taste more of the minty cigarette and Canada smiled at that single fact. His job was done.

America was the one who broke the kiss, panting hard. Canada smirked. He was enjoying this too much. America pouted when he saw his composed self.

“I swear you’re trying to get me addicted…”

Canada laughed softly, moving his hand to brush a strand of hair from America’s face and caressing his cheek in the process before gently holding his chin. His smirk grew as the other blushed more.

“That’s the plan, amour,” Canada whispered, teasing his lips with his thumb, “Is it working?”

America didn’t answer, but Canada could see the wanted to deny in his bright blue eyes that were never moving from his own eyes.

“W-well, considering I have an urge for more kissing… I guess you can say that,” America grumbled, finally giving up. 

Canada chuckled again and opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Blinking at the sudden, he reluctantly moved away and took his phone out to see a picture of France throwing a kiss to the camera. 

“Oui?” He answered quickly, his tone becoming sharp and annoyed. Did he really had to interrupt them now?

“Canada?” The voice was smooth as ever on the phone call, “Where are you? There’s still half an hour before the meeting starts again, and I thought you would love to spend some time with your papa-”

“No, I’m busy. Bye Francis.”

“W-what-- Wait, Matthe-!”

Canada cut the call with a frown, turning the phone off and dropping it in his pocket easily. Now, no one would bother them anymore.

“Francis?”

Canada shrugged, “He wanted something…, but we’re kind of busy here, eh?”

America blushed at that. Canada had to admire how the blush crept under the neck of his shirt and to his ears. He took a pack of cigarettes and lighter out, taking another before lit it up quickly. America spluttered.

“W-what are you doing?”

Canada blinked at him, not understanding his question for a second before smirking.

“Well…, a certain American said he had the urge for more…”

“I-I didn’t…,” America tried to step backwards, but the wall stopped him as his back touched it instead. Canada swiftly slammed his hand next to him to trap him, making him flustered. “M-Mattie, dude…”

“It’s okay. We still have thirty minutes after all…,” Canada whispered, moving his cigarette to his mouth to inhale some of the mint flavored smoke and blow it directly to his face, “Let’s use them well, oui?”

Alfred became dazed after he breathed in the smoke, his eyes unfocused, but he leaned forward to his lips, “Fuck yes…”

Canada smiled and kissed him. Neither moved from their spot, being unnoticed by others passing through the hallway. Not caring if they missed the rest of the meeting. The smokey kisses were more important anyway.


End file.
